


Move ON

by GabrielSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielSnow/pseuds/GabrielSnow
Summary: 大战之后，巴基选择回到在瓦坎达，以“白狼”的身份为黑豹效力。但由于假盾（是的我叫他假盾了）弄乱了时间线，发生了一些意外。





	Move ON

**Author's Note:**

> 浩克星球盾 X A4冬。流水账，没啥剧情。我就当大家都没死。
> 
> OOC！！！
> 
> 浩克星球盾——史蒂夫
> 
> A4盾——Steve
> 
> （含虐A4盾，而且下手不轻）
> 
> （文中出现的可能是保护动物，请不要当真）

赞提诺闯进来的时候，他已经把很多不是自己的东西都收拾干净了，装到了牛皮纸箱里，就剩下一个平板电脑放在床头。

它立在那里，外壳银白，屏幕却黑漆漆的，像一个奇怪的相框。

他正在思考如何处置，赞提诺就慌慌张张地闯进来，语无伦次的告诉他有入侵者、需要帮忙。

一路上赞提诺对他讲入侵者突然出现，打伤了好几个人，他们正用黑犀牛对付他。

然后没跑几步就碰上好几十个村民把两头黑犀牛的尸体拖走。

巴基远远的注意到村民和士兵手持长矛围成了一个圈，将什么人团团围住，远距离只能看到入侵者的金发和黑犀牛山脊一般的身躯。

男人略长的金发松散的扎成辫子，身上是古罗马角斗士的的装束，那一身肌肉壮观得好比阿尔卑斯山的峰峦。

面对庞大的黑犀牛，他一把夺过禁卫军手中的长矛，在犀牛冲过来的瞬间一跃而起，利用自身的力量和下落的冲力，锋利的长矛刹那刺进了犀牛的脖子、又立刻穿透了厚实的皮肉——矛尖重重的插进土地，将庞然巨兽钉死在原地。

鲜血喷涌而出，喷溅了满身，从头发和脸颊滴落。

金发男人半身浴血，头颅高昂，手持星盾，脚踩黑犀牛，如同古罗马战神。

那一刻，巴基愣住了。

“史蒂夫？”

金发男人循声望来，然后就再也不动了。

顿时，他身上的杀气和坚毅烟消云散，就好像那些致命的黑犀牛、全副武装的禁卫军统统不见了，全世界只剩下他们两个人。

他难以置信的凝望他，仿佛他是渴望一生的神赐奇迹，只要能再看一眼，此生就别无所求。

那双嘴唇翕动，最终只吐出了他的名字，像一声满足的叹息。

“巴基……”

这一刻，巴基能感受到饱经风霜的战士卸掉了全部的甲胄，失去了某种精神支撑，于是经年的疲惫、伤痛通通喷涌而出。

他好像处在当年史蒂夫的位置，眼睁睁看着男人叫了一声他的名字，然后直挺挺倒了下去。

 

 

巴基在手术室外焦急的等了一个小时，最终换来一句“已经脱离生命危险”。

感谢特查拉，将御用外科医生派来为史蒂夫治疗。

巴基跟着主刀医师去了办公室。

莫提换下手术服，然后将影像图投影到空中，好让他看得更清楚一些。

“患者的外伤不多，血清强化后基本愈合了。麻烦的是这部分——”

随着莫提的手指，巴基看到史蒂夫的身体影像中，肝脏和肺叶赫然有两块空白，触目惊心。

“他的一些内脏有不同程度的受损，缺面比刀口还整齐，体表却完好无损，所以肯定不是外伤造成的。技术人员说发现了空间转移的痕迹，而这一位也基本认定是罗杰斯队长，所以初步估计他经历了一次时空转移，但一些内脏没有完整转移过来，导致了大量失血。这里最严重，”莫提指了指右腹，“你能看到，他的大半肝脏都不见了，这伤口可能有四个小时以上，失血非常严重，换做普通人一定当场死亡。就算有超级血清，我也不得不说，能活下来真的是奇迹。”

巴基低下了头，努力深呼吸，避免PTSD发作——他无法接受史蒂夫差点死亡的事实，任何一个史蒂夫。

见状，莫提赶快说：“别担心，患者已经脱险了。除了主要的治疗之外，公主用辅助技术加强了血清的活性，帮助他自身再生。只要再过一周，他又能活蹦乱跳了。这里可是瓦坎达，创造奇迹之地。”

莫提不自觉的挺起了胸膛。

巴基的呼吸平稳了，仍然低着头，用右手托住额头。

“他刚刚跟三头黑犀牛肉搏。带着这么重的伤——不要命的混蛋。”

“他杀死了三头黑犀牛。”莫提纠正道，“我只能说，看来每一位罗杰斯队长都是令人敬佩的战士。”

 

 

病床上男人处在术后的睡眠中。他的身上布满伤疤，甚至脸上也有刀伤，那眉头紧皱，仿佛在地狱中咬牙忍受煎熬。

巴基为他解开了发辫，略长的金发散开，让整个人看起来放松了一点。然后抚开男人的眉头，轻触脸上的伤疤。

史蒂夫苏醒了。

他看到床边的巴基，那一刻，原本暗淡的蓝眼睛瞬间绽放出光彩。

他身上还连着仪器，那些X光投影就在床头，上面的伤口一看就很疼，可他在笑，伸过手来试探性的触碰巴基，就像在确认他不是幻觉。

“巴基？……天哪，巴基……”

巴基笑了，安慰他。

“是我，巴基。”

史蒂夫真切的摸到了他的皮肤，然后嘴唇都在颤抖。

“我还以为你死了……”

巴基握起他的手，打量这个大块头，打趣道。

“我还以为你个子更小。”

接着，他看到这个即使内脏残破也能杀死三头黑犀牛的男人，凝视他，就像凝视一个奇迹，然后慢慢流出了眼泪。

这个固执的小个子，就算被人打到最后一口气也绝不认输的小个子，从不流泪。

男人一把抱住他，埋头在他胸前，两手紧紧抓住他，魁梧的身体不停的颤抖，发出受伤野兽般的呜咽。

“我找到你了、巴基……我终于找到你了……我不会再放手了，我发誓！”

巴基抚摸他的后背。

“是的，史蒂夫，你找到我了，我知道你一定会的。我就在这里，哪里也不去……我会一直等着你，”

这句话就像千斤石块卡在喉咙里，他愣了一瞬，随后感到一阵痛苦的窒息。

但是面对史蒂夫，他永远都会心软。

“……我会一直陪着你，直到最后。”

 

 

入夜，巴基躺在陪护床上。

“巴基，躺过来吧。”史蒂夫侧身让出一个位置。

听到这个要求，巴基愣住了。

“我害怕，巴基。我害怕这一切都是我的一场梦，一醒来之后你又不见了。不抱着你我睡不着。”

史蒂夫注视他——明明体型就像一个巨人，但眼神就像求抱抱的小奶狗，然后又重复了一遍。

“巴基，我害怕。”

见鬼，他最受不了这个。

于是巴基将陪护床并在一起，躺在了史蒂夫身边，大个子马上将他搂进了怀里，轻轻抚摸他的脸，感受到真实的体温之后才慢慢放松下来。

巴基叹息一声，然后问：“那个世界的我？”

史蒂夫的眉头再次皱了起来，手上的力道倏地加重了，将他抱得更紧。

“我穿过了整个世界去救你，可到头来只是一场空，我只拿到了你的铁臂。接着斯特兰奇就找到了我，告诉我有人改变了时间线，打破了宇宙之间的界限，而这个宇宙你还活着。我们没有其他宇宙那样先进的科技，他说能送我过来，但是风险很大——可能缺胳膊少腿，或者死在半路上。”

他将风险说得那么轻描淡写。

“你确实差点死在半路上。”巴基的手轻轻覆在他的腹肌上——那里面，残缺不全的肝脏正在瓦坎达的医学下努力再生。他心疼得一阵窒息。

“我太想见到你，一刻都不想等，更不想让别人抢先。”

“不是说了不做傻事么？”

“我不介意，区区代价，不足挂齿。”

巴基耳朵有点红。两个人胸腔相贴，他希望对方没有察觉到他异常快速的心跳。

他调整了一下姿势。已经夜里11点了，史蒂夫还在注视他，眼里没有半点睡意。

“怎么还不睡？你伤得很重，需要休息。”

男人说得直白，就像在说日升日落那样的理所当然。

“可是你就在我身边，我想再看看你，不愿意闭上眼睛。”

 

 

第二天巴基回去就宰了一只羊，精心烹制的羊排和羊腿做了病患餐。他就坐在病床边看着史蒂夫狼吞虎咽。

这让他想到七十年前跟史蒂夫在布鲁克林的时光，他绞尽脑汁给病秧子补充营养，最快乐的时光就是看着小个子大快朵颐。

只要史蒂夫喜欢，他愿意把所有的羊都宰了给他吃。

好心情和良好的饮食睡眠让史蒂夫恢复得很快，甚至比莫提估算得还要快。

三天后他就能正常活动，莫提说最多再有两天就能完全康复，然后把人赶出了医院。

巴基将他领回了他的小屋。

这个史蒂夫比Steve要高大不少，身材不输巅峰时期的索尔，所以进门的时候不得不努力把自己缩得小一点，却还是磕到了脑袋。

男人躺在病床上时巴基并没什么感觉，但是当站到屋子里的时候，那种体型差异无比鲜明的展现在眼前——他在屋子里就像一个巨人，而巴基的身高只能到他的下巴。

“这就是我们的家了。”

史蒂夫环视四周，接着心安理得地宣布，就好像他才是房子的主人。

“我不确定，史蒂夫……”

大个子看向他，“想要搬家吗？——没关系，你去哪儿，我就去哪儿。”

然后巴基注意到大个子的目光落到了两张分开的单人床上。

而床下面有一个牛皮纸箱。

 

 

住进小屋的第二天傍晚，史蒂夫就单手扛着一头成年角马回来了，将角马扔进了巴基的食物储备仓，大大方方的表示：

你想吃什么，我就去逮。我养你。

那样子就算是狮子也能赤手空拳的猎回来。

 

史蒂夫赤裸上身，袒露满身战士的伤疤，嘴里叼着一根稻草，一边哼歌一边熟练的把角马的皮剥下来。

“这个皮很薄，但非常结实，我们可以留它当一条地毯。”他宣布，像男主人一样积极为他们的家添砖加瓦。

接着再将四条大腿卸下来，留作晚餐的烤肉。

巴基将几颗新摘下来的番茄扔到锅里，不加水，小火收汁，煮了一锅番茄浓汤。

他端起锅，后退一步，然后整个人撞入一堵肉墙，男人两只大手抓住他的两条胳膊，帮他稳住身体。壮硕的胸肌贴着他的肩膀，体温的热度浸透了衣服，源源不断的渗过来。

史蒂夫上半身一丝不挂，发辫从脖颈边垂下来。此时他低下头看他，好像日常中紧密贴着他这件事再正常不过。

面对对方坦荡的眼神和能开坦克的胸肌，巴基耳朵有点红，然后轻巧的一侧身避开了对方的接触。

“开饭了，史蒂薇。”

晚餐的时候，史蒂夫的目光落到床头的黑漆漆的平板电脑上。那个东西就像一个没有任何照片的相框。

“那是什么？”他问。

巴基没有回答。

 

 

第二天巴基从床下抱走了牛皮纸箱子。

他回到这个世界已经是五年后了，跟之前七十年的跨度相比并不算什么——他以为不算什么，却已足够人情世故沧海桑田。

他没有跟这个宇宙的Steve去布鲁克林，也没有帮助山姆执行任务，而是最终回到瓦坎达，给自己一段冷静期。

五年期间他在瓦坎达的家成了别人的家，然后特查拉批给了他新的小屋，并将之前剩下的物品送过来。但是运送的工人分不清，将当时Steve留下东西一起拿过来——几件旧衣服、牙刷牙膏、画着风景的素描本等等。

提醒他那些一厢情愿的过往。

他将所有的东西都打包好，装入纸箱，在箱子上写下布鲁克林的地址，送到邮局。只剩下那个存着Steve号码的平板电脑仍然躺在床头，一次都没有亮起来。

他白天跟边境部落例行巡逻，守卫瓦坎达的领土，晚上回到家，看到原本空荡荡的小屋里铺上了角马皮地毯，门口放着斑驳的星盾和斧子，两张单人床被史蒂夫动手改造成了一张双人床，上面摆着两个枕头并铺上了柔软的床褥。

餐桌上放着一盒包装精美的牛奶榛子巧克力，还系了一个歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结——大个子留下了角马的两只犄角，磨成了一对杯子，拿到集市上去卖给了贵族，再换回了这盒高档的巧克力。

“你喜欢牛奶巧克力。”

史蒂夫凝视他，像太阳那样由内而外散发出快乐的光辉——仿佛只要看着他，世间就再没什么愁苦能近得了他的身。

史蒂夫是幸福的。他不需要问，从对方充满笑意的眉眼、全然放松的状态以及挂在嘴边跑调的小曲都能看出来。

他想象对方电线杆那样粗壮的手指小心翼翼的系一个蝴蝶结，不由得噗嗤一声笑了，然后拿出一颗巧克力，含进嘴里，任由久违的甜蜜味道在唇齿间化开、流淌到胃里。

他已经忘记有多久没有尝到这样的滋味了。

大个子突然拥抱他、两手把他举起来转圈，再放下。

“这是干什么？”

“没什么，就是看到你高兴。”

 

晚上史蒂夫躺到床上，期待的注视他，拍了拍另一边的床。

他一爬上去就被史蒂夫搂在怀里，脸贴到对方壮硕的胸肌上，一时心跳不已。相拥之间感到了有什么火热的沉甸甸的东西顶着他的大腿。

“我爱你，巴基。”史蒂夫的目光深情而真诚。

一个勃/起的男人在床上甜言蜜语代表什么，他非常清楚。

他正准备解开对方的腰带，然而大个子只是美滋滋的在他的脸上亲了一口，就满足的闭起眼睛。没几分钟就睡熟了，梦里嘴角都是上扬的。

 

 

史蒂夫果真猎回来了一头雄狮。那头狮子体型健壮，金黄色的鬃毛在阳光下格外好看。

当时巴基正在园子里给番茄浇水，他听到了身后的脚步声，并没有在意，然后什么东西就呼啦一下盖到他身上，像盖了一床棉被。

转过身就看到了史蒂夫。后者正满意的打量他，然后咧开嘴对他笑。

“你真好看，巴基。”

史蒂夫用狮子皮做了一件披风——头顶是雄狮半个头颅和金黄色的鬃毛，长长的狮子皮一直能垂到小腿。

不需要镜子，巴基也知道自己现在看起来像个非洲部落的首领。

“你看起来像个国王。”

“你最好不要让特查拉听见。”

史蒂夫充耳不闻，好像突然想到了什么，眯起了眼睛。巴基心里大叫不妙，下一秒就被将男人抗在肩上。

大个子扛着他乐呵呵往家跑，嘴里哼着跑调的情歌。

“快放我下来！”

史蒂夫抬手在他的屁股上拍了一把。

“瞧瞧我抓到了什么？一个美丽的王子，要带回去当我的新娘！”

当晚，巴基穿着狮子披风，和史蒂夫在角马皮地毯上做爱，男人的长发散下来，动作既温柔又疯狂。

史蒂夫深深的吻他，一次又一次，眉头皱起来，带着满腔的深情与爱意。巴基在他的怀里发抖，在那健壮宽阔的后背抓出一道道痕迹。听着男人在他耳边像一头野兽那样粗喘，倾吐无尽的思念与爱意。

事后缠绵之间，他们赤身躺在地毯上，屋外夜幕四合万籁俱寂，仿佛全世界只剩下他们两个人，在彼此的怀抱里取暖，从此不惧黑暗。

史蒂夫与他十指交合，把头埋在他的胸口贪恋的闻他的气味。巴基的手勾住史蒂夫的长发，轻柔的绕圈，然后懒洋洋的问他是不是拿来当地毯的时候就想到这个用处了。

“没错。”男人愉快的勾了勾嘴角，说得厚颜无耻。

那一晚巴基睡得很好，梦里终于不再独自飘零。

床头的平板电脑的屏幕突然亮起来，是一个来电呼叫。

史蒂夫将它拿过来。

屏幕上是另外一个自己的照片。

 

 

Steve在会客室等待巴基。他收到了巴基寄给他的包裹——里面全是他当年留在瓦坎达的旧物。

他在神盾局的帮助下恢复了血清，重新得到了年轻的力量。然后觉得有必要来看望自己的挚友，修复他们之间的关系，一起回到布鲁克林，像战争年代他们畅想的那样共同生活。

他知道巴基永远都不会拒绝他。

他听到了沉重的脚步声——与刺客那种轻盈无声是如此不同。

他看到了一个全副武装的古罗马角斗士，脸上身上伤疤不计其数，肌肉夸张得像巅峰时期的索尔。

来者长了一张和自己一模一样的脸。

“巴基呢？”他问。

对方没有回答他，丢给他一面盾牌和一根长矛，自己则留下一把斧子和伤痕累累的星盾。

“拿起你的武器，以史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名义一对一决斗。我赢了，你就从巴基的世界永远消失。”

“这种打斗毫无意义。我只是来见我的老朋友。”

史蒂夫冷哼一声。

“我们是同一个人，你骗不了我，你怎么想的我一清二楚——你认为他永远都会在你身边，等你玩够了还在原地等你，不管你怎么伤害他。然后你就连血清和责任一起抛弃了，还当了缩头乌龟——懦夫，你配不上你胸口的星星。”

Steve费尽口舌眼前的男人也不为所动——“像个男人那样拿起武器，不然现在就滚。”

他嗤笑一声。

“你有铠甲，有打不坏的星盾，真不公平。”

话音未落，眼前男人就利索地丢掉了星盾、一片片卸掉了身上的铠甲，直至上身赤裸。然后用斧子把手指划破，蘸着自己的鲜血，在胸前画了一个五角星。

“For Bucky！”

Steve捡起长矛。

“我赢了，我要见巴基。”

 

 

史蒂夫一大早就不见了，巴基最终在瀑布湖畔下找到了他。

男人闭目坐在瀑布下，长长的金发紧贴身体，身上的肌肉如同雄壮的山峦，一道道战士的疤痕清晰可见，成为光荣的勋章。

飞腾而下的水撞到他的身上碎成无数洁白的水花，整个人像一尊千百年不动的石碑。

听到了声音，史蒂夫站了起来，从瀑布下走出来，简单的擦了擦身体。金发淋湿了，紧紧的贴着他的身体，水珠沿着胸肌和腹肌滚落。

史蒂夫像一堵结实的城墙立在他面前，巴基不得不抬起头才能看到那双蓝眼睛。

“我只是来洗个澡。”

他的斧子边缘有血迹，胸口和腿上的划伤已经愈合，刚刚长出嫩粉色的新肉。左肩肌肉上是锐器留下的刺伤，形状看起来像瞪羚的犄角或者狮子的獠牙，正在血清的作用下飞快的愈合。

巴基再一次用目光描摹那些伤疤。心疼，又无以言语的火辣。

“你又去逮什么了？花豹？狮子？”

史蒂夫说得轻描淡写满不在乎。

“赶走一头抢地盘的鬣狗罢了。”

他们周身是一望无际的稀树草原，原始的树木和热带鸟鸣，瀑布在身边洪明，水光四溅，虚空中浮起一道彩虹，安逸得恍如天堂。

“这里很美，就像我一直梦想的那样。”

史蒂夫环视周围，然后又低下头凝望他。

“我过去一直追寻‘安稳’。”

闻言，巴基垂下了眼睛，没有说话。

史蒂夫似乎根本没有察觉，继续道：“我们每日在斗兽场厮杀，最大的愿望就是一起杀出去，寻找一处净土、一处归宿。那时我们相信，我们一定能找到‘家’。

“后来我失去了你，我才知道我错了。我并非不能忍受血腥与暴力，而是想要把你带出地狱。你在，就让我觉得希望仍在，未来仍在。你才是我的家，和你在一起，我可以在任何地方。这里之所以美好，是因为这里有你。”

史蒂夫拉过他的手，在手腕内侧印下一吻。

“你愿意跟我永远在一起吗？”

巴基心跳快要过载，脸燃烧起来。

“你明知道我没法拒绝你，小混蛋。”

男人得意的勾起嘴角，坦荡的蓝眼睛里闪现小小的狡黠。

“没错，我知道。”

 

 

几个月之后，他们的桌椅和厨具都换了新的，床头上的平板电脑放到了书架上，取而代之的是他和史蒂夫的合影。

巴基开始使用平板电脑和山姆视频聊天，在网络扑克上把克林特的底裤都赢回来，跟斯科特学习魔术。

在娜塔莎问他生活如何的时候微笑回答：很好。我们都需要前进。

屋外暮色四合，瓦坎达小村落的家家户户都升起了袅袅炊烟。夕阳中史蒂夫拖了一条巨鳄回家，笑着对他说：

“巴基，我回来了。”

 

 

END


End file.
